


Аэропорт

by LungTa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Season 4 AU, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LungTa/pseuds/LungTa
Summary: Когда очень долго не общаешься с другом, будь готов к тому, что перемены, произошедшие в его жизни, могут тебя шокировать.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Кейт.  
> АУ относительно событий 5 сезона.

Если бы не обостренный слух, Скотт прошел бы мимо и покинул здание аэропорта, так и не столкнувшись с теми, кого давно оставил в прошлом. Но сейчас он замер на полпути, озираясь по сторонам и стараясь разобрать, откуда же доносится звонкий детский голосок, приглушенный царящей вокруг суетой. И действительно ли ребенок, скорее всего, девочка, говорит о том, о чем, по мнению Скотта, не следовало распространяться в столь многолюдных местах.

– ... хочу, чтобы братик родился человеком. Папочка любит человека, и я буду любить братика так же сильно, как ты любишь... Ой, пап, смотри! Новый Лего Чима!

– Мы уже купили тебе три таких журнала, – произнес ровный низкий голос.

Скотт едва не споткнулся: словно прошлая, без сожалений перечеркнутая жизнь нагнала его и толкнула в плечо, напоминая о людях, с которыми давно прервалось всякое общение.

– Этот другой. И вообще, я его братику подарю. Мне не будет жалко. Правда-правда. Ну па-ап... Он же с волком... Красивым... Прямо как ты...

Когда в ответ раздался удивительно знакомый вздох, Скотт подхватил сумку, рванул к эскалатору, бегом взнесся наверх и замер перед магазинчиком с книгами и дешевыми сувенирами. Мелкая черноволосая девчушка лет пяти, сияя хитрой и счастливой улыбкой победительницы, вертела в руках журнал с комиксами, раскрасками и с игрушкой Лего внутри, а рядом стоял и протягивал продавцу кредитку не устоявший перед детской просьбой отец. Дерек Хейл. Мало изменившийся: со знакомой щетиной, немного отросшими волосами, как если бы он не заглядывал в парикмахерскую месяца три, в простой синей футболке без надписей, легкой куртке и в джинсах.

– Скотт, – Дерек расплатился, убрал бумажник в карман и повернулся в его сторону.

Он не выглядел удивленным. Словно они виделись всего неделю назад – а ведь прошло, кажется, лет восемь.

– Дерек, – Скотт было шагнул вперед, но остановился, когда девочка, едва взглянув на него, довольно знакомо свела брови и взяла Дерека за руку, будто не знала чего ожидать от чужака. И девочка, определенно, была оборотнем, Скотт чувствовал это в ней. – Что ты тут делаешь?

– Это аэропорт, Скотт. Мы или прилетели, или собираемся вылетать. Как и большинство людей вокруг.

На одном плече у Дерека висел дорожный рюкзак с багажной наклейкой, а на рюкзачке девочки красовалась вышитая яркими нитками эмблема Службы национальных парков. Прямо дружная семья туристов, возвращающихся с отдыха, проведенного на каком-нибудь необитаемом острове на озере Мичиган.

– Нет, я хотел спросить, что вы делаете в Чикаго? Когда мы виделись в последний раз, ты решил остаться в Мексике. С Брейдан. А теперь... – Скотт все-таки шагнул к нему ближе, чтобы проверить еще одну свою догадку, и когда подпал под явное давление чужой силы, сглотнул. – Ты снова альфа.

Дерек только приподнял бровь, давая понять, что не собирается обсуждать со Скоттом свой статус, а Скотт понял, что расспрашивать о том, как Дерек снова заполучил красный цвет глаз – значит переступить некие негласные правила. Находясь вдали от дома, без поддержки стаи, на чужой, по сути, территории, даже скорее на ничейной – ведь аэропорт это место, где никто не задерживается надолго, – он не чувствовал себя вправе лезть в дела теперь уже постороннего оборотня. С момента, как восемь лет назад они расселись по разным машинам и разъехались кто куда – кто-то обратно в Штаты, кто-то повернул вглубь мексиканской территории, – Скотт ни разу не поинтересовался судьбой Дерека.

Они отошли от киоска и переместились к кафе, где Дерек купил дочери апельсиновый сок, а себе заказал латте с шоколадной посыпкой. Накрыл стаканчик пластиковой крышкой и поставил на столик.

– Так ты перебрался в Чикаго? Живешь здесь? И у тебя, как вижу, семья. – Взгляд Скотта залип на обручальном кольце, серебряным ободком обхватывающим безымянный палец собеседника. Почему-то это шокировало даже больше, чем осознание того, что Дерек снова стал альфой. – Знаешь, я скорее поверил бы в то, что Лидия Мартин сменит свою фамилию на Стилински, чем в то, что ты распрощаешься с холостяцкой свободой. Или в то, что сделаешь это раньше меня.

Скотт невесело хмыкнул. Вряд ли Дереку стоило знать, что с Кирой у него не сложилось.

– А я знаю Лидию, – заявила вдруг девочка, выпустив изо рта соломинку. – Он же про тетю Лидию говорит, да, пап? Но почему она должна менять имя? Стилински – это ведь фамилия де...

– Тали, – мягко, но с не допускающей возражений твердостью остановил поток ее красноречия Дерек. – Мы же договаривались, что ты не лезешь во взрослые беседы. Тем более, когда ешь или пьешь.

– Мне просто интересно, – тут же насупилась Тали.

– Да, Скотт говорил про тетю Лидию, – все же ответил ей Дерек. – И она не будет менять свое имя.

Скотт непонимающе уставился на них. Сперва – женатый Дерек Хейл, с ребенком, а теперь еще и Лидия, которая имеет к ним обоим какое-то отношение.

– Твоя дочь знает Лидию?

– Ты давно не был в Бикон-Хиллз, Скотт.

Сказанное не прозвучало как вопрос. Выходило, что Дерек действительно знал, о чем говорил.

– Года четыре, если не дольше, – неохотно признал он. Почему-то в обществе Дерека он снова ощутил себя мало в чем разбирающимся только недавно укушенным оборотнем. – Я сейчас в Сиэтле живу. Там и стая, и работа. Времени нет на полеты домой. Наверное, все думали, что я стану ветеринаром, но...

– Я знаю, что ты работаешь аудитором в судостроительной компании, – вновь ошарашил его своей осведомленностью Дерек. – Четвертого июля мы обедали с шерифом и твоей матерью.

Вот теперь Скотт точно запутался. Конечно, он знал, что его мама стала новой миссис Стилински полтора года назад, только он даже на свадьбу не смог приехать, не удалось вырваться, мотался, как и сейчас, по делам фирмы в Чикаго. Но позвонил, чтобы поздравить, и даже заказал через доставку шикарный букет. К тому же в Сиэтле его ждал новообращенный бета, и приближалось его первое полнолуние. Отличное оправдание, когда не хочешь возвращаться. И он уж точно не думал, что Дерек наведывался в Бикон-Хиллз в его отсутствие. Было в этом что-то неприятное. Подспудно Скотт все еще считал город «своим».

– Зачем ты приезжал? – довольно резко, хоть и не собирался, спросил он.

Дерек удивленно выгул бровь.

– Да, конечно, прости, ты там родился, – тут же поправился Скотт. – Но ты уехал.

Прозвучало так, будто он осуждал его – не за то, что Дерек уехал, а за то, что вздумал вернуться. Да еще праздновал День независимости с его матерью и отцом Стайлза.

– Так же, как и ты, – напомнили ему. – Я отсудил обратно у округа земли моей семьи и заново отстроил дом.

– То есть, ты возвращаешься?.. Но все равно не понимаю, почему вдруг ты и ужин у шерифа с моей мамой... – Скотт замялся, не зная, стоит ли начинать, но все же спросил: – А Стайлз?.. Как он?

– Ты в любое время мог найти его и спросить сам.

– После того как велел ему отвалить от меня и от стаи?

Сейчас Скотт не мог без стыда вспоминать, как они расстались перед колледжем. Стайлз открыто обвинил его в излишней неосмотрительности, когда он принял в стаю двух только появившихся в городе омег. Просил не доверять им, ведь о них ничего не известно, говорил, что те могут оказаться опасными и подставят его как альфу, обязательно нападут на кого-нибудь, а вслед за ними в город явятся новые охотники или кто еще похлеще. И пусть позже оказалось, что во многом Стайлз был прав, даже пришлось вышвырнуть пришлых вон из стаи, к тому времени Скотт уже успел бесповоротно рассориться с лучшим другом. Тогда он действительно считал, что Стайлз перегибает, да и что может знать человек о том, каково это – быть оборотнем и тем более альфой? Скотт отчетливо помнил, как заявил, что не нуждается в его советах, дела стаи Стайлза не касаются, и что тот подхватил от Дерека заразу, раз никому теперь не верит. А потом они разъехались по разным колледжам и разным штатам, Скотт так и не извинился, и с тех пор они не общались. Дома поэтому тоже не хотелось появляться, он чувствовал вину перед шерифом – и перед матерью, ведь после свадьбы Стайлз стал и ее семьей.

– Ты не представляешь, сколько дерьма я ему наговорил.

Дерек наградил его тяжелым, уничижительным взглядом, и Скотт спохватился:

– Блин, прости, наверное, при детях не стоило выражаться.

Тали только захихикала, прикрыв рот ладошкой.

– Я в курсе, – все еще хмурясь, сообщил Дерек. – О том, что между вами случилось. Стайлз ждал, пока ты сам поймешь.

– Ого... Не знал, что он обсуждал это с тобой, – снова стало обидно, словно его предали. – Но раз ты теперь собираешься жить в Бикон-Хиллз и видишься с его отцом, наверное, вы общаетесь... Я слышал от мамы, что Стайлз работает журналистом. И что он женился. За подробностями она велела к нему самому обращаться. Так же, как и ты только что.

Дерек постучал пальцем по крышке, к кофе он так и не притронулся, бросил взгляд на Тали, с интересом рассматривающую Скотта, даже принюхивающуюся исподтишка, и без всякой подготовки выдал:

– Он замуж вышел.

Скотт порадовался, что не заказал себе ни кофе, ни чай – иначе поперхнулся бы, расплескав напиток по всему столу.

– Замуж? – он осоловело захлопал глазами. – То есть, за парня? И... они ему нравятся? Он в школе как-то приставал с вопросом, может ли понравиться кому-то своего пола, но я никогда... Я думал – это шутка, такой прикол... Но, наверное, все случилось в Лас-Вегасе? Свадьба по пьяни, там же постоянно совершаются подобные глупости, и никто не воспринимает их всерьез. И его якобы муж наверняка какой-нибудь стриптизер или охранник в казино, с которым он замутил там же, прямо у игорного стола, а церковь, в которую они ввалились, была церковью имени Дарта Вейдера... Да Стайлз на ком угодно женился бы, если бы церемонию проводил Дарт Вейдер!

– Скотт.

Скотт едва сдержался, чтобы не оскалиться, ощутив, как его придавило силой другого альфы. Того, кто определенно сильнее него. А еще он чувствовал, что этот альфа крайне недоволен и раздражен. Даже Тали притихла, вжав голову в плечи.

– Свадьба была в Калифорнии, на ней присутствовали твоя мать и отец Стайлза, никто не напивался и не совершал глупостей, его муж работает рейнджером в Йелоустоне, и у Стайлза уже есть один ребенок, и скоро родится второй.

– Дерек, погоди, не рычи на меня! Я запутался. Свадьба, Йелоустон... Но он же замужем, какой ребенок? Как?

Скотт уже ничего не понимал. В голове все мысли вверх дном перевернулись. Слишком много новостей. Он и не думал, что столько всего пропустил, избегая поездок домой. Он мог бы задать еще с десяток вопросов, и даже грозный вид Дерека не остановил бы его, но тот вдруг посмотрел куда-то за его плечо, Тали тоже радостно заулыбалась, оборачиваясь, и не успел Скотт и глазом моргнуть, как над его ухом раздался очень знакомый голос:

– Суррогатное материнство, чувак. И никаких беременных мужиков. Тем более, мужиков-оборотней.

Скотт медленно повернул голову и уставился на подошедшего к столику Стайлза. Возмужавший, окрепший, загорелый, с посветлевшими от долгого пребывания на солнце волосами, с черной сумкой через плечо, в каких обычно носят ноутбуки. Скотт настолько был ошарашен новостями, что даже не учуял его приближения.

– Привет, Скотт. Давно не виделись.

Стайлз сдержанно кивнул ему, а Дереку и Тали – открыто, радостно улыбнулся. А потом схватил со стола стаканчик с кофе.

– О, вы купили мне латте! – он сделал глоток. – Еще горячий. Значит, не так уж долго ждете. Я, кажется, в раю... Мой любимый, с шоколадом! – Стайлз обнял одной рукой прижавшуюся к нему Тали. – Скажи, ты была хорошей девочкой, не донимала папу?

– Я была хорошей! Очень. Мы жили в палатке, ловили в реке рыбу, я видела гризли и не испугалась! А еще мне папины друзья подарили рюкзак. Смотри, тут такая же нашивка, как и на его форме.

Тали горделиво похвасталась обновкой, Стайлз одобрительно закивал, и ему тут же подсунули недавно купленный журнал с Лего.

– Это для Алекса, – сообщила она.

– Алекса? – Стайлз перевел удивленный, непонимающий взгляд на Дерека.

– Смирись, – просто ответил тот. – Тали уже выбрала имя для нашего сына. За все три месяца, что ты торчал в командировке, ни мне, ни твоему отцу, ни даже Лидии или Мелиссе не удалось убедить ее дождаться твоего возвращения и посоветоваться с тобой. К слову, – Дерек едва заметно улыбнулся. – Я не против Алекса.

– Из нас троих двое уже «За», значит, выбрано большинством... – Стайлз, изображая задумчивость и дразня Тали, с нетерпением ожидающую его вердикта, побарабанил пальцами по краю стола. – А что, мне нравится. Хорошее имя!

Тали с превосходством посмотрела на Дерека: «Вот видишь, он не против!» А Стайлз нашел его руку, накрыл ладонью, и Скотт наконец-то заметил на его пальце идентичное серебряное обручальное кольцо.

– Мой вылет задержали, какой-то циклон над Карибами, мы же не опаздываем?

– Как раз успеем. Сначала в отель, потом в больницу.

Дерек закинул на плечо рюкзак и машинальным, отработанным жестом вытянул из зубов Тали соломинку, которую та увлеченно пожевывала.

– Сегодня у меня родится братик? – с восторгом прошептала она и дернула Стайлза за рукав. – Алекс будет как ты, папочка?

– Не сегодня, но на этой неделе точно, – уверил ее Стайлз и посмотрел на ошарашенного Скотта, до которого наконец-то _дошло_. – Не могу поверить, что мы встретились вот так случайно. Знаешь, первые года три я ждал, что ты хоть как-то дашь о себе знать.

– Я... я...

Скотт тоже вскочил, вот только он не знал, что нужно сказать. Он мог бы поздравить Стайлза с тем, что тот женат – вернее, замужем, – и ему плевать, с кем он решил связать свою жизнь, ему не важно, мужчина это, женщина ли, оборотень или Дерек, какая разница, если они счастливы, а глядя на них, не похоже, чтобы было иначе. Или с тем, что у того скоро родится ребенок – скорее всего, биологический отец на этот раз именно Стайлз, потому что Тали – копия Дерека. Или же надо сказать, как он сожалеет, что оттолкнул его восемь лет назад и ни разу за это время не попытался наладить общение?

– В каком вы отеле остановитесь? – выпалил Скотт. – Я в Гранд Чикаго. И я могу подъехать, куда скажешь. Нам надо обязательно поговорить. Пожалуйста!

Стайлз наконец-то сдержанно улыбнулся ему.

– Приезжай в Бикон-Хиллз, бро. Думаю, через месяц или два мы в состоянии будем принять гостей.

Дерек взял Тали за одну руку, Стайлз за вторую, и втроем они пошли к выходу из аэропорта.

А Скотт смотрел им вслед и понимал, что на этот раз не упустит шанса помириться. А заодно вытрясти из Стайлза всю правду о том, как он распрощался с мечтами о Лидии Мартин, где отыскал Дерека, и как затащил его в мэрию для подписания брачного контракта.


End file.
